Dreams and Time Travel
by XoXLisaM1222XoX
Summary: Ok this is my first fanfic! .:SUMMARY:. What if Snape and Sirius survived their ordeals? Severus starts to have nightmares and Sirius is serious about someone who hates him! TimeTravel Fanfic to Marauders era! R&R!


**Ok my first FanFic! Critical opinions accepted because I need it! Let me know what you think and any ideas for the story, e-mail meh! PEACE!**

**P.S: I don't own Harry Potter or the characters!**

**ENJOY! **

** Dreams and Time Travel**

** Chapter 1.**

_** .:Dream:.**_

"_Come Snape! Give the Dark Lord your answer and end his long wait!" Hissed a seventeen-year-old Bellatrix Lestrange._

"_If you wish to have me, may I suggest a longer wait? In my defence, I have not yet considered such options." replied an irritated Severus Snape. This was the umpteenth time they bothered him about his becoming a Death Eater and it angered him to no end._

"_You are a gifted wizard at potions Severus; you will prove yourself useful to his needs! Now, say __**yes**__!" Bellatrix's eyes widened in a craze as she yelled at him. Silence overcame both wizard and witch in anticipation._

_A gust of wind swept past them, making it hard for Severus to see. His long, stringy, dark hair whipped around his face, and his school robes flew out behind him. He suddenly saw her reach for her wand._

_Thoughts rushed to Severus' head as he analysed his current situation. "Now Bella, don't take such rash actions. Surely we can come to some sort of arrangement!" He tried to reason with her, but it was in vain._

_Before he knew it, Severus was hit with an unexpected __**Stupify **__hex, which brought him down hard on the damp grass. He could feel the moisture soak into his cloak and then to his uniform. He shivered at the sudden cold rush. He felt dizzy and extremely confused._

_He was brought out of his daze, when a tall figure leapt out in front of him. He looked up slowly. 'Slytherin Quidditch robes? Number 16? She's….she's…' Severus noted everything he saw in front of him. "Leave him alone Lestrange! Not all of us can fall for your __**crap**__!" she spat at Bellatrix. She must have had a death wish. She was challenging one of the craziest girls to ever be in Slytherin. Forget Bellatrix Lestrange, this girl was off the charts crazy!_

"_Move Hale! I wouldn't want to hurt someone from my own house now would I? NOW MOVE!!" Bellatrix thundered, absolutely outraged at the girls challenge. _

"_Last chance Hale!" Severus looked up to the girl in front of him, 'Brown hair?' As he began to try and put a face on his defender, her head began to shake. No. Sweat began to trickle from his forehead, worried as to what would happen in their current situation. One thing raced through his mind. This girl was done for and there was nothing he could do. He was completely useless, and he hated it._

"_AVADA KEDAVRA!" Bellatrix roared. Severus thought the pitch of her scream would cause his head to explode. He watched in horror as the hex reached her body. She began to fall to the ground as if in a trance. Behind her, he heard Bellatrix cackle and snort as she ran off._

_He looked at the girl next to him. Her face was blurred as if he was not meant to see her face, Just as her face began to clear, and Severus' world went black._

Severus Snape awoke in a cold sweat. His throat was dry and sore from his recent dream. He sat up and took a drink from the glass of water sitting on his night stand. He had been having the same dream for weeks now, and it always ended just before saw her face. It infuriated him. He got up from his bed and made his way through the darkness of his house to his bathroom.

He reached his bathroom and splashed some fresh, cold water from the tap, onto his tired sweaty face. His mind brought him back to that day. All of his new 'friends' had been very pushy toward the offer of him becoming a Death Eater. This ended up with him being a spy for both sides. Life had always been hectic for Severus Snape.

He glanced at himself in the mirror. His eyes immediately darting to the snake bite on his pale neck. Damned Voldemort and his pet! He didn't know how he survived such a poisonous death. Maybe it was Dumbledore up above giving him another chance for his loyalty. He would have rather died than live anymore, but that wasn't going to happen.

After freshening up, he walked back into his chambers and began to get dressed for his brunch with Narcissa and Lucius at Malfoy Manor. His brunch would later turn into some blind date or set up.

He hated it, despised it even. Nobody could compare to Lily Evans and Narcissa knew that perfectly well. But of course Lily had to run off with that dim-wit Potter, after he called her a Mud blood. He hadn't meant to! He even tried to apologize to her.

He would sit in front of Gryffindor tower for hours hoping to catch her. Of course when he did she would be with the Marauders and would always ignore him as if he were a mere piece of filth. Which he was for calling her such things.

He was suddenly brought back to his previous dream. He remembered Bellatrix call her by her last name. 'Hale…' He repeated it over and over again. Then it came to him. Isabella Hale. Seeker for the Slytherin team. 2nd till early 7th year. Fearless, intelligent, brave and cunning. All the Slytherin traits really. Yes, there had been mention of her death.

She had two younger siblings. Alexandra and Benjamin Hale. Both Ravenclaws. Extremely smart and also Quidditch players. He knew Benjamin had a Quidditch career, as he played for Ireland. The family were of Irish origin. A star beater he was, but there was nothing on Alexandra. He heard stories that as soon as her sister was murdered, she became an auror. They both lost their spark after their sisters passing. They hated him for not pushing her out of the way of the curse, but there was nothing he could do now.

They were half bloods and niece and nephew of Alistor Moody. Her father worked for the department of Ministries if he could recall. She was very well acquainted with Lily and didn't believe in the house loathing thing. Their friendship was short-lived when Potter told her that she was the seeker of the enemy. Lily wanted so much to talk to her, but knew it wouldn't sit well with James.

Yes, now he remembered her. She would always be reading books by the fire in the common room after her homework. She would come in late Friday nights after Quidditch practise and would trudge through the dungeons, into the common room and march straight to bed.

She would talk to him sometimes. When he sat near her at dinner in the Great Hall or if she sat next to him at the beginning of class. She would then walk next to him if they shared the same class. He defiantly knew who she was now.

But why did he keep having this reoccurring dream? Severus was determined to bring it to an end so that he could finally sleep at night. The only thing that complicated this was how he was going to do it.

He pushed all ideas aside and began to make a move towards his very own Floo Network. "Malfoy Manor" he called out in a clear voice as the green flames consumed him, just as he threw down the dust-like powder.

Maybe Lucius could tell him some more about this Isabella Hale that was invading his dreams as of late.

He only hoped.

**Woah! That was…..tough! So let me know what you think and I'll try and make this a better story! Thanks!!!!**

**Lots of Love**

**XoXLisaM1222XoX**


End file.
